


A Collection Of Sig And Klug Things??? I Guess????

by ichhchchccchchh



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, amitie is an advocate for sigklug rights, fuck shit fuck i dont know how to tag this uhhhhhhh, sig and klug puyo puyo say gay rights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichhchchccchchh/pseuds/ichhchchccchchh
Summary: exactly what's on the tin. sig and klug are Boyfriends and they love each other .probably won't update often because i am NOT a writer and i do NOT write





	1. Sig Breaks Into Klug's House And Flirts With Him

**Author's Note:**

> i am TERRIBLE at writing and can only write very short things . i'm sorry . i'm also really bad at english so these are NOT going to be good but like. i had to do SOMETHING for sigklug because i love them so much !!!

It was a lazy spring morning. Klug was laying on the couch in his room, not realizing that he had dozed off until he felt something warm on his lap. He opened his eyes and looked down to find… Sig’s head?

Wait, _what?_

“ _Sig??_ How did you get here???”

“…Open window.”

“Ok, but, **WHY** are you here?”

“Head hurts.”

“Y-That… doesn’t answer my question. If your head hurts, why come here of all places? You could’ve just taken medicine or gone to a doctor. _I’m not your doctor, Sig!_ ”

“…Doctors won’t let you lay on their lap.”

“Why do you want to lay on my lap, anyway?! Surely it can’t be comfortable.”

Sig gave a small smile as he looked up at the flustered boy. _Fuck shit fuck . That's a fucking cute smile._

“Well, I don’t see why it wouldn’t be comfortable… I get to lay down and relax, _AND_ I get to spend time with you. I’d say that’s a great way to spend the day, right, Klug?”

Klug was speechless. Sig casually flirted with him like this all the time, yet it still made him freeze up. Honestly, Sig probably didn’t even realize he was flirting because he was always so weird about those kinds of things, and that made Klug feel even more embarrassed because he knew it was Sig’s true feelings and not just some random line he found on the internet or something like that.

Klug sighed, closed his eyes again, smiled, and stroked Sig’s fluffy hair.

“…Well, I suppose I wouldn’t mind sharing the rest of my nap with you, Sig.”

Sig's tiny smile grew into a large one. “Goodnight, _err, uh…_ morning, I guess, Klug.” Sig said before giving Klug a peck on the lips and quickly falling asleep on him.


	2. kissy kissy lovey gushy gooey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klug's writing a love letter! But he's an absolute dummy who's EXTREMELY in love!

It was a silent, calm night. One that could lull anyone to sleep with ease.   
Well… Almost everyone.  
Klug was up late, as usual, since he usually studied hard into the early hours of the morning. But, this time, he wasn’t studying. He was… writing a letter. A letter that he hoped would help him express his love.   
Love for who?   
Why, none other than Sig, of course! He could never get the adorable little bug-lover out of his head! He had gotten a B on his last test because he was too busy thinking about Sig to remember what he had studied in the all-nighter he pulled! He got a B!!!!! He ONLY gets A’s! Nothing less will be allowed! So… He has to write this letter. He must get his feelings off of his chest so he can focus on devoting his mind to his work. Even if Sig rejects it, he’ll at least be able to stop thinking about him as much.   
“Dear, Sig. I know this may seem weird, coming from the straight-A student who is great at everything, but I must admit… I have fallen for you. Hmm… Does that sound good? No, I have to keep working on it.” He scribbled out what he wrote and began writing again. “Dear Sig, my love for you is like a fire lit inside me that refuses to go out, so I must extinguish it by seeing you reject me personally. No, no, no!!! That’s too weird, he’ll think I’m a creep! Ugh…” Klug took his anger out on the poor little paper, which was crushed into a little ball and tossed aside.   
He must come up with the perfect letter.  
He has to.  
…  
Fuck. It’s morning.  
Sighing, Klug got up and began to slowly get ready for school. He’ll just have to continue writing later tonight.  
Right when he got to the front of the school, he bumped into the person he bothwanted to see the most and wanted NOT to see the most. Sig.  
“Ah.. Glasses. Good timing.”   
“Huh? W-What did you, um, need me, the great and amazing honor student Klug, for?” Nice stuttering, nerd!  
“Letter. For you.” Sig held a letter up to Klug for him. He had a small little smile, cute enough to bring something as gentle as a daisy dancing in the spring wind to shame. Those mismatched eyes, colored so differently from each other yet complementing each other perfectly. They were gleaming with the intensity of a thousand suns, yet simultaneously calm and warm like a nap in a hammock on a lazy summer morning. His hair, gently blowing in the wind, is a perfect blue. The kind of color that could calm even a red puyo. His hair antennae only add to the cuteness. And his cheeks, dusted with a slight bit of red… His lips, they look so soft and-  
“…You’re not gonna read it?”  
Fuck. Right. He has to snap back into reality before he spontaneously combusts.   
“R-Right! I apologize, I had gotten… uh, distracted.” He stuttered out before grabbing the letter from Sig, making sure to refrain from touching his hands at all.   
“So, what’s this letter for? Is it from you?”   
“…Read.”  
He never does get a real answer from Sig. Whatever, he might as well read it since Sig wants him to so much. The letter read, in handwriting so bad that Klug could barely make it out,   
“deer glases, amitye toled me about this love leter thing that aparently somwon in her manga did so i wana try it. Anyway glases i love you :) from sig”  
What?  
…Wait, what?  
He didn’t even need to spend all that time worrying about writing his own letter, Sig did it for him, and he feels the same…?   
“I-Is this… Really true? Are you absolutely sure this isn’t some kind of prank?”   
“Oh… Can you not read it? ‘M not good at writing or spelling… But… It says ‘I love you smiley face, from Sig’ and it’s true.”  
“W-What?!”   
“Mhm…… No good…?”  
“W-I mean… *cough cough* I, um… Crap, I don’t know how to say this. It’s like… You have an effect on me.”  
“Effect?”  
“When I see you, it’s like… All of my thoughts get influenced, and I get lost in your… attractiveness. B-Basically, what I’m trying to say is, you’re cute. …Really cute. Everything you do is cute, even when you’re with those creepy bugs. Somehow, when you’re around them, even they become cute. It’s… strange. You’re an anomaly. I’ve, well, never felt this way about anyone before.”  
“…Really?”  
“Yeah… Really.”  
“Well… You’re cute too. When you talk about all that space stuff you really like. Like… Every word you say makes me… want more…? Dunno how to say it right…”   
“S-So… We both… W-“ Klug’s stuttering was interrupted by Sig getting on his toes and reaching up to give him a kiss.   
Klug felt like he was going to die. Like he could be done with life right now and he wouldn’t even complain. He’s absolutely ecstatic that he’s kissing Sig. For all the stupid dreams he’s had and lovey-dovey romance fiction he’s read and imagined himself and Sig in, the real thing felt like… Well, it felt real.  
Then that moment was interrupted.  
By screaming.  
“OOOOH!!! I KNEW SHOWING SIG THIS VOLUME OF KISSY KISSY LOVEY GUSHY GOOEY WAS GOING TO WORK! RAFFINA OWES ME TEN DOLLARS!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this all in like 2 seconds with a burst of inspiration. the only thing keeping me awake at the moment is the sugar rush from the mcdonalds i just had


End file.
